Speed Categories in Goku Racing
Too Fast These characters are too fast. *7-year-old Brown-Haired Blue-Eyed Girls in Blue Jeans *マゼンタスカートで7歳のピンクヘアードピンクアイドガールズ *Hana-chan *Poppu Harukaze *Onpu Segawa *Hazuki Fujiwara *Aiko Senoo *Doremi Harukaze *Momoko Asuka *Madison Musgrove *Ashton McNeally *Cheyenne Miller *Shine Burnham (The fastest character older than 8 in the whole game) *Daniel Koep and Heather Burant *Nelson Ramirez (The 2nd fastest character older than 8 in the whole game) *Cameron Pearcey *Christian Harvey *Charles Warren *Titus Williams *Peter Kalu *Theodora Anderson *Lorena Tovar *Jarvis Kinder *Michael Jamison *Ambur Glover *Bryten Brockman *Devontae Burke *Victoria McKinney *Project M Captain Falcon *Brawl Captain Falcon *Project M Charizard (The fastest cartoonishly designed character in the whole game) *Brawl Charizard *Project M Donkey Kong *Brawl Donkey Kong *Project M Wario *Brawl Wario *Cartoon Network Goku (The fastest character with a cartoonish look in the whole game) *Adam Lyon *Homer Simpson Supersonic These characters are faster than Captain Falcon. *Vegeta *Goku *Vegeta *Doku *Degeta *Roku *Regeta *Sonic The Hedgehog *Jet The Hawk *Shadow the Hedgehog *Wurley Fast These characters go fast. *Brawl Mario *Brawl Bowser *Captain Falcon *Fox *Zero Suit Samus *Sheik *Meta Knight *Charizard (The slowest on-foot racer in Kart Mode.) *Pikachu (The slowest on-foot racer in Kart Mode.) *Diddy Kong (The fastest character on-wheels in R mode) *Marth (The fastest character on-wheels in R mode) *Metal Sonic *Yoshi *Toon Link *Donkey Kong Kind Of Fast These characters are kind of fast. *The Annoying Orange *Salad Fingers *Barack Obama (after losing weight) *Monkey *Espio *Wiggler *Jess *CPU *Blaze *CFP *Bob-omb *Mighty *Amy Rose (The 2nd slowest hedgehog in the whole game, drives a car similar to her kart from Sonic Drift) *Waluigi *Toadette (The 4th slowest 6-year-old in the whole game) *Sticks *Luces Special Cooking *Toad (The 3rd slowest 6-year-old in the whole game) *Dr. Eggman (drives the Eggmobile). *Larry Koopa *Roy Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Ludwig von Koopa *Bowser. Jr *Roll Light *Big Bad Bill *Adeleine (The 3rd slowest 8/9-year-old in the whole game) *Bean *Eggrobo *Ray *Snivy *Nack *Mudkip Medium These characters go at a normal pace. *Bon Bon *Jessie *James *Silver The Hedgehog (The slowest hedgehog in the whole game) *Charmy (The 2nd slowest 6-year-old in the whole game) *Meowth *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Wave The Swallow *Rouge *Lucas *R.O.B *Bowser *Ivysaur *You *Mario *Luigi *Neo Cortex *Dr Rabbit *Nim-Nom *Squishy *Tails Doll *Ash Ketchum *Tails (The 2nd slowest 8-year-old in the whole game) *Micheal Jackson *George W. Bush *Wishy *Josh *Poppy *Flumpy Kind Of Slow These characters are kind of Slow. *Lucario *Falco *Olimar *Ness *Ice Climbers (The slowest 8-year-olds in the whole game) *Wolf *Metal Knuckles *Marine (The slowest 7-year-old in the whole game) *Cream (The slowest 6-year-old in the whole game) *Knuckles *Ike *Squirtle *Kirby Slow These characters go slow. *Storm The Albatross *Slowpoke *E-123 Omega *Vector *Ekans *Blastoise *Wario *Big *Baby Waluigi *Baby Yoshi *Baby DK *Baby Toad *Baby Mario *Baby Bowser *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Rosalina *Baby Daisy *Baby Wario *A random snapping turtle who still has it's legs *Ganon Ffupylggij These characters are slower than Ganon. *Wigglytuff *Jigglypuff *Igglybuff Still These characters don't even move. If you pick them, you will lose. *Chubby Kid *Snorlax *A Hippotamus *Evil Guy *Eviler Guy *Fat Guy *Sumo Guy *Even eviler Guy *Even even eviler GUY *Evilest of all GUY *Numa Numa Guy *Cereal Bowl Category:Shames